


Watchet

by aderyn



Series: Scarlet Thread of Murder [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Colors, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Jealousy, Pining, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson still thinks he knows nothing of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchet

**Author's Note:**

> watchet ~ a pale blue

 

The colour of your eyes a bee-eater; no, the pale precipitate of that last experiment before, well, it's been so long, since that was allowed. To think of you as flesh, as bodies are, the veins in the elbow-crook of a dead man, or a live one, a woman faintly livid, a faded tattoo, the artery at your temple pulsing when you lie.

You do.

Came back to blood but what you like is colour. The violent hue of _us against the world_ , of… weddings and napkin-crafted cranes, swans; blue-eyed birds, sometimes monogamous, territorial, fierce…

John Watson still thinks he knows nothing of love.

He kissed a boy. He kissed a girl.  Detached, forgot the tenderness and went on, thin as the membranous innards of an egg; strong.

*****

Blue: just Rayleigh and Tyndall and Mie, through media a scattering, iris and sky.

Eyes: Mycroft’s are cloudy and cold and _are we going to talk about the weather now Sherlock, really, be careful; I told you not to get involved._

I’m not the boy with the chemistry set, he thinks, the one with another brother, the one you pulled, half-live, from the drowned garden.

I’m not the pirate with the red setter and the tender shoot, cutlass, for a heart.

_You will be, at least twice, all eyes and knees and oh so blue._

**Author's Note:**

> [blue-headed bee-eater](http://ibc.lynxeds.com/photo/blue-headed-bee-eater-merops-muelleri/adult-high-tree-returning-several-times-after-catching-i)
> 
>  
> 
> [blue-eyed swan](http://www.flickr.com/photos/93953476@N03/8559254805)
> 
>  
> 
> [blue sky](http://hyperphysics.phy-astr.gsu.edu/hbase/atmos/blusky.html#c5)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  “A study in scarlet, eh? Why shouldn't we use a little art jargon? There's the scarlet thread of murder running through the colourless skein of life, and our duty is to unravel it, and isolate it, and expose every inch of it.”--Arthur Conan Doyle


End file.
